Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory recording medium storing a computer readable program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-functional image forming apparatuses that combine the functions of a printer, scanner, copier, fax and the like have been broadly used. In the image forming apparatus, when conveying a recording medium by the use of a belt, the belt may deviate from its correct position. The image forming apparatus is thereby provided with a steering mechanism which corrects deviation of the belt when such deviation occurs. It is proposed to switch swing type control to equilibrium point control in such an image forming apparatus provided with a steering mechanism when a particular condition is satisfied (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-107659).